Fall in love
by Marcylett
Summary: La historia de Fall,una chica de 17 años la cual piensa que la vida es algo absurdo y aburrido. Con un pasado que no puede o no quiere olvidar, hasta que llega alguien inesperado a ayudarla. Pero la única forma de ayudarla a olvidar...será haciéndola recordar.


**Capítulo 1. "Eso intentaba"...**

_**"Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't wanna live there"- Adam Young **_

****-"Lo mismo de siempre"- pensaba Fall mirando por la ventana al aburrido un día nublado,como casi todos los días desde que tenía memoria, pero ella había aprendido a aceptar ese clima y hasta había empezado a gustarle, pues tenía que admitir que era un paisaje realmente hermoso si uno se tomaba la molestia de admirarlo, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban al viento y las gotas de lluvia empezaban a tocar el cristal, a través del cual una maestra daba todo de sí para recibir la atención de los estudiantes, sobre todo...

-Señorita! Está escuchándome?!- preguntó la profesora,irritada.

-La oigo- contestó Fall sin voltearse, aunque sabía perfectamente que las palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

-Hmmm.., todos con la mirada al frente!- ordenó la profesora decidiendo ignorar eso y volver a su oficio. Y es que ella podía comprender a la chica, que estuviera deprimida por la muerte de su amiga y todo...pero ya iban cinco años con lo mismo! Fall era una chica a la que era complicado mirar a los ojos sin ver dolor, aunque casi siempre pasaba distraída en su mundo, para alivio de algunos docentes y para fastidio de otros.

Fall tomó el lápiz de su escritorio, abrió un cuaderno en cualquier página en blanco y cerró los ojos al tiempo que empezaba a trazar algunas líneas, las cuales fue uniendo hasta terminar su improvisado dibujo. Observó por largo rato la pequeña y solitaria hoja de otoño cayendo de una rama a la que no le quedaba más color, además del típico café del tronco. El dibujo se veía bien, definitivamente le gustaba dibujar cosas simples a la vista pero tan hermosas,si tan solo se pudiera congelar el tiempo unos minutos...

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de otro día en el instituto, Fall guardó sus cosas rápidamente para no tener que quedarse estancada en el mar de alumnos dispuestos a intercambiar los chismes y planes de última hora. Pasó por la cafetería comprando un sándwich y una botella de agua como almuerzo, y los metió cuidadosamente en su bolso mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su iPod y se colocaba lo audífonos sin dejar de caminar, eligió cualquier canción al azar esperando que combinara con su humor y se dirigió a la salida de los autobuses suplicando que no la hubieran olvidado, como otras veces en las que habían tenido que llamar al conductor del vehículo para recordarle la existencia de una chica a la cual aún no reconocía, Fall Harris.

Agradeció a todo lo sagrado al comprobar que el autobús seguía estacionado y que aún quedaban asientos todavía libres de chicas intentando llamar la atención de adolescentes bromistas. Subió al vehículo y se sentó en la primera fila, para no tener que escuchar el desmadre de los chicos en los últimos lugares, solo quería concentrarse en la letra de la canción que escuchaba y perderse en ella hasta llegar a su hogar,pensando así,se quedó dormida...

* * *

-Auxilio por favor! Alguien llame una ambulancia!

-Fall? No...déjalo.

-No!No voy a dejar que mueras!

-No moriré, créeme, voy a estar bien.

-Claro que lo estarás! Si es que no es mucha molestia para la bendita ambulancia!

-Je, amiga...calma, siempre voy a estar apoyándote,es...una promesa...

-Respira!Por favor!

-No...puedo...

-Breanne?!Responde!Bree!NOOOOO!

* * *

-Ah!- Fall despertó asustada, justo en el momento en el que el autobús se detuvo frente a su casa, ella bajó rápidamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, odiaba que la vieran ó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró a la casa cerró la puerta temblando, un poco a causa del frío y también...de un mal recuerdo.

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, tanteando la pared en busca del ó la luz,que en realidad eran una serie de luces rojas colgando de las paredes, además del pequeño resplandor de una lámpara habitación estaba llena de discos pegados a las paredes con pósters de bandas, películas, y dibujos que Fall había hecho desde que tenía memoria,además de bastantes libros y películas de terror o suspenso.

Lanzó su bolso a un mueble sin pensar en el almuerzo aplastado y se tiró a la cama, aún sin quitarse los audífonos se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo, tratando de olvidar su sueño de hace se quedó dormida, esta vez eran pesadillas sobre oscuridad, ella no tenía sueños, solo pasaba todo el tiempo en una habitación oscura hasta despertar, aunque si recordaba haber caminado un poco en la oscuridad.

-Hija?Despierta...

-Qué?

-Te quedaste dormida- Fall se levantó y vio a su madre sentada al borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

-Ay no...qué hora es?

-Las seis de la tarde,tienes tarea?

-Si, pero necesito una ducha con agua helada- dijo ella bajando la vista.

-Tal vez eso sea lo que necesitas,bueno,tu sabes...para olvidar los problemas.- dijo su madre sonriendo,al tiempo que salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Claro- suspiró Fall,quedándose sola- eso...eso intentaba.

**Bueeeeeno,aquí está el final del primer capítulo:3**

**Ya,yo sé que es malo...pero espero mejorar y les pido reviews porfis,tal vez así me puedan dar algunas ideas:D**

**Solo les adelantaré que la razón de las pesadillas de Fall la sabrán en el transcurso de la historia, cuando se las cuente a...**

**!**

**Ya sabrán:P**


End file.
